Simon Fletcher
Name: Simon Fletcher Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Books, mostly novels but also some nonfiction, Video games, mostly RPGs or visual novels. History, especially the 20th century, Mandarin Chinese, anime, surfing the internet, cooking. Appearance: Simon stands at 5 foot 5, weighing 131 pounds. He appears very slight, with bony elbows and knees and light cauasian skin.His hair is dark brown with a reddish tint, and it is cropped to the nape of his neck. It is always neatly parted at the left side, and some of it sticks out from behind his ears. His gray eyes are obscured by rimless glasses that he always wears. Simon's facial features are plain, and a strip of acne scars run across the bridge of his nose. His smile is crooked, even though he had braces for 3 years. He usually wears a button-down shirt and black dress pants. He always wears a small pendent with the Chinese character for harmony (°²) around his neck. Biography: Simon has lived in the same house in St. Paul Minnesota his entire life. His father, Percival Fletcher, met his mother, Caroline, when they worked together at a medical clinic in town. After Simon's birth (on November 6th), she decided to stay at home and raise him. When Simon was 7, his parents adopted a little girl named Jessica from China. She is 5 years his junior and looks up to him very much. They are an average middle class family, and live in a 3 bedroom, 2 story house in the suburbs. Simon's relationship is his family is much like any other teenager: they look out for each other, but have their arguments now and then. When he was a child, Simon would spend most of his time at the library. While the other children played at recess, he would be reading a book on the bench. Even with this, Simon wasn't bullied often and made a small circle of friends. He loved learning about everything, and his passion attracted a few good friends toward him. There weren't many, but they were enough to make him happy. He got his first Game Boy Color (with the games Pokemon Red and one about Mickey Mouse) when he was 10, and has been hooked on video games ever since. He balanced his love of books with his love of gaming throughout elementary and middle school. During middle school, Simon began to focus on his grades. He was a bit of a perfectionist, and still carries a few of those tendencies today. He was rather moody when he couldn't make it into the top 10 percent of his class, and wouldn't accept anything under a 93 percent. Still, life went on for Simon. He joined Chinese club (mostly in hopes that his sister would be interested in what he learned, although she wasn't interested in her birth country) and discovered a new love for languages. He automatically signed up to take Chinese I in 8th grade. His teacher there was Simon's all-time favorite, a man who taught him to loosen up. He gave Simon the necklace he always wears when the boy left for high school, as a reminder to always keep harmony in his life. Though it doesn't seem like a big deal, Simon still wears the necklace. When he entered high school, Simon decided to focus less on his grades and more on enjoying his last years of childhood. He signed up for afterschool activities such as Model UN, Quiz Bowl, and stage crew for the musicals. He took many history electives, as well as Chinese. He started learning Esperanto in 10th grade as a hobby. Though he can't get by in that language, he still enjoys studying it. When Simon signed up for a cooking class as his 3rd elective, he surprised even himself. The even bigger surprise was that he really liked it; almost as much as his languages. He is still an Honors student, and will from time to time freak out about his grades, but Simon remembers to keep himself in check. Simon is a quiet boy, with almost the same small group of friends from elementary school. He mostly keeps to himself, but he does try to be friendly to everyone he meets. He is calm in most situations, but still can be very passionate about the things he loves (His family and friends, books, video games...). Even though he tries to be kind, Simon gets tongue-tied and doesn't always say the right thing. Despite the fact that his dad is a doctor, Simon is terrible with needles. Simon wants to be a translator when he leaves high school, and has already been accepted into a good collage with a nice Chinese program. Although he will never admit it, his wish is to do something that will matter to the world. Advantages: Simon is rather intelligent, and knows basic survival skills such as setting up fires. He doesn't panic easily, and is quick in defending the people he cares about. Although he is not good with people, his calm nature might help him find allies in the game. He also knows many edible plants, and can cook them. Disadvantages: Simon is fairly naive, and finds it hard to talk to people in most situations. He's a heavy sleeper, and is almost blind without his glasses. Also, Simon has an extremely low tolerance for pain; he screams at shots that other people wouldn't have a problem with. Finally, Simon gets tired out easily, and is used to eating a lot. Designated Number: Male student no. 104 --- Designated Weapon: Grand Power K100 (9mm) magazines (17 round capacity) Conclusion: B104 is almost certainly a write off. My one hope is that he finds someone to protect. Those noble feeling can lead to a delightful amount of violence, especially when paired with the sort of firepower he's packing. C'mon B104. Make a difference. Boost our ratings. The above biography is as written by Tagabasa. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Tagabasa Kills: None Killed By: Samantha Ridley Collected Weapons: Grand Power K100 (9mm) magazines (17 round capacity) (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Simon, in chronological order. The Past: *Can I take your call? (2004) Pre-Game: *The Calm *The Intellectuals *Ambigious Plans *Poker Night! V4: *Intravenous Nightmare *A Pit Stop of Sorts *Ten Shades of Gray *The Moon is Laughing at You *Measure Once, Cut Twice Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Simon Fletcher. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *...Oh dear, excuse me, I've...I've just got something in my eye...and my other eye...and my heart... - Inky *Simon was great, no two ways about it. He's a poster boy for handlers with only one character, especially since Tagabasa, as a relative unknown, still managed to deservedly take the Best Death Award for his end. Simon was touching, relatable, and realistic. He was a good guy who made a few mistakes, but not as many as he thought he did. He lost hope, and that's what really killed him. If you're looking for an early-game character with a worthwhile arc who's also just a flat out great read, check out Simon. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students